Fils brisés
by Mirajane1
Summary: Quand on naît, on part avec toutes ces chances sauf elle. Les fils brisés ne peuvent se reconstruire, ils se détruisent.


Je sors encore de nouvelles choses, oui, je suis assez productive ces derniers temps.

Bref, aujourd'hui, c'est un Miraxus avec un petit UA ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'embrasse les filles de la SPPS ! Je vous aime très fort !

**Disclaimer :** Hiro Mashima a tous les droits sur Fairy Tail.

* * *

Ses longs cheveux blancs nacrés encadraient son visage pâle et dansaient avec le vent frais. Elle était belle, peut-être trop, peut-être pas assez mais elle était belle – belle à en mourir. Mourir, c'était bien le cas.

Malgré sa beauté apparente, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la joie, juste la tristesse et l'ennui d'une vie vécue trop rapidement. Le bleu de ses iris n'était plus qu'un gouffre sans fond où se perdaient les fantômes de son âme. Sa peau, auparavant de soie pêche n'était plus que papier jaunie. De ses joues ne restaient plus que de profonds creux gris et fades. Ses lèvres avaient perdu leur saveur d'antan, juste un goût de cendre présent sur la langue. Et sa chevelure blanche comme la neige autrefois, maintenant abîmée et salie – maintenant usée et morte.

Et elle souriait dans son fauteuil de bois et de paille. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était finie, que le fil de la vie allait bientôt se briser pour elle.

Les Parques n'épargnent pas : l'une file, l'autre emmêle et la dernière coupe. Son fil n'avait pas eu de chance : il était parti effiloché, abîmé – déjà brisé.

Sa robe épurée et transparente cachait à peine les usures du temps sur ses membres roides. Elle s'efforçait de les masquer avec un vieux morceau de laine dure et toujours son sourire – son immortel masque. Elle faisait ça pour les autres, elle avait toujours pensé aux autres avant elle ; même quand elle avait su que sa présence sur Terre serait écourtée. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'elle se faisait mal plus qu'autre chose, eux ils savaient que c'en était fini pour elle. Ils savaient et elle les rassurait pour rien finalement. Les mensonges se confondaient et venaient s'échouer sur son corps dans de grandes fissures béantes.

Ses lèvres craquelées et froides continuaient de sourire, une marque éternelle et imprimée sur ces deux morceaux de peau fades et marqués de cicatrices. Son visage tentait de rassurer son entourage dans une grimace de souffrance heureuse et ça fonctionnait : ils lui mentaient en retour, sauf un.

Il ne l'avait jamais cru, la petite fille cachée derrière ses façades cruelles et ses mensonges empoisonnés, non, il ne l'avait jamais cru et lui avait toujours fait comprendre. Peut-être parce qu'il était comme elle au fond ; un fil déjà effiloché, un fil déjà perdu. Sauf que lui, il n'allait pas partir aussi vite : ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés resteront toujours aussi éclatants et dorés ; ses deux orbes vertes électriques refléteront sa détermination jusqu'à la fin des temps ; sa peau, ses joues, ses lèvres ne se faneront jamais et sa torture à lui ne sera qu'une simple balafre sur son visage.

Alors qu'elle, les cicatrices étaient là depuis le début : une dans l'âme pour maman, une sur le corps pour papa, une dans les souvenirs pour le frère et la sœur, une dans le cœur pour lui. Elles ne s'en allaient pas, trop accrochées à elle parce que Mirajane les aimait ses cicatrices ; elle les gardait précieusement au plus profond de son être et ne les partageait pas – à quoi cela servirait-il ?

Puis, il était arrivé dans sa vie de fils emmêlés et effilochés. Il avait voulu lui voler ses cicatrices, ses marques ; il avait voulu se les approprier pour lui éviter de souffrir qu'il disait. Et elle... elle ne voulait pas les lui donner : c'était les siennes, rien qu'à elle, elle ne donnerait pas ses tortures et ses spectres. Elle s'était refermée, gardant ses précieuses blessures avec elle – comme une mère et ses enfants. C'était son seul bien, son seul trésor - sa seule perte.

Voulant l'aider, il insista. De nouvelles ecchymoses vinrent se joindre aux anciennes – ses ecchymoses à lui. Et elle souriait. Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il l'a blessait. Elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile après tout, une petite chose avec trop d'ouvertures ensanglantées. Son sourire avait été un remède contre bien des malheurs mais celui-ci en était-il vraiment un ? A ses balafres au corps s'ajoutèrent ses balafres au cœur. S'aimer aurait dû être interdit. Elle, la Morte Née et lui, le Sauveur Assassin.

Ce sentiment inconnu pour elle s'était insinué sournoisement dans ces fissures d'âme la détruisant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une marée noire, malfaisante et doucereuse, qui lui écorchait le cœur maintenant ouvert à vif.

Elle restait prostrée sur sa chaise à longueur de journée écoutant le son moqueur de l'horloge mécanique - le son douloureux de sa vie qui s'égrenait. Et quand il arrivait pour l'embrasser, ses yeux éteints se rallumaient d'une lueur éclatante même si elle savait que le sablier du temps se fissurait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

Son mal s'amplifiait. Et son dernier souffle franchira bientôt ses lèvres gercées de froid mortel. Elle était faite comme ça. Ses cicatrices seront immortelles et continueront de la tourmenter dans l'au-delà car elle est faite comme ça. Petite poupée torturée et désarticulée. Un jouet de plus dans les mains squelettiques de la Mort et de ses péchés.

Les Parques n'épargnent pas lui avait-on dit mais comment pouvait-elle se faire épargner ?

"Laxus, épargne mon cœur. Je t'en prie."

Pour toute réponse un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres blessées et une cicatrice de plus dans le cœur. A force, la petite poupée de porcelaine se brisera sous les fougueuses caresses de l'Amour mortel.

Enfin, son dernier jour sonna et son fil fut coupé. Par qui ? Par quoi ? Par un certain jeune homme épris d'une malade tourmentée.

"Comment pouvais-je t'épargner ? Tu es partie et tu m'as laissé seul. La Mort a été bien joueuse de nous faire attendre, ses ciseaux ont rompu ta vie si précieuse à mes yeux mais n'ont pas enlevé l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Tes cicatrices me poursuivront-elles jusqu'à la fin Mira ?"

Dans un drap désormais de couleur blanche immaculée, le corps de la défunte s'en va dans son dernier sommeil. Un homme tout de noir vêtu observe tristement le linceul disparaître, cachant ses mains abîmées dans des gants de soie sombres.

"Je protègerais tes cicatrices. Je te le promets."


End file.
